Various dispensers and other devices are well known with an actuator which is movable between a first position and a second position with a spring biasing the actuator to a first position and with the actuator being movable to the second position against the bias of the spring and then returning under the resiliency of the spring to the second position. Typical springs include metal springs which are selected in view of the inherent resiliency of the metal and the fact that spring metals are well known to provide for a long useful life against failure. Wall mounted soap dispensers for use in washrooms and the like are known in which a manually activated presser is movable between an extended position and a retracted position to dispense material and a spring is provided to return the presser to one of these positions. Most commonly used springs comprise metal helical coil springs.
Many dispensers are formed substantially from plastic which is recyclable. Insofar as a soap dispenser may be formed substantially from plastic other than a metal spring, the metal spring provides the disadvantage of reducing the ease with which the dispenser can be recycled as, for example, to be reground and the plastic reused. The metal spring needs to be separately removed before any such grinding process.
Provision of a separate spring, whether or not metal, has a disadvantage of requiring a separate part which requires separate manufacture, inventory and assembly.